


Personality Pandemonium

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Helps Sam Winchester, Fanboy Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Latino Sam, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Protective Bobby Singer, Romantic Sam, Sam-Centric, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Sam hits his head while hunting, he seems....odd. Are frequent mood swings, varying personalities and weird accents normal? Dean has to try and fix Sammy, although the new Sam isn't all bad....





	Personality Pandemonium

"Sam. Sammy. Wake up. Come on dude, I can't haul your ass out of here", Dean said, shaking his brother's shoulder. Sam slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them again. The world was too bright; it hurt his eyes and it wouldn't stop spinning. 

"Down in Mexico, we call this the tequila leftovers, because last night's tequila is all that's left over", a voice piped up. Sam jumped and opened his eyes again, looking around the room for the speaker, but found the place empty besides himself and Dean. 

"Come on Sammy, we've got to go", Dean said, hauling Sam to his feet and supporting him on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, he touched me!!!!!", someone else screamed, but as Sam looked around, he could see no one else. 

"Deaaan, shoo yous heeeer the voiiicceees?", Sam asked, his words mushy as they left his mouth.

"Uh huh, just keep walking", Dean said distractedly, helping Sam out of the house and into the Impala. Dean sat Sam in the passenger seat, before quickly hopping into the driver's side and pulling out his phone.

"Hey Bobby, how are you?...... Pretty good, actually.........Oh, you know, the usual.....Hey listen, is there any way we could stop by your house tonight?.........I'm fine, but Sam hit his head pretty hard, and he seems pretty messed up........Hold on", Dean turned to Sam.

"How many fingers am I holding up?", Dean asked, holding up three.

"Tres, mi amigo. What, you think I can't count now? Tu imbecil!" Dean's face creased in confusion, and he reported back to Bobby.

"He got it right, but he's talking in Spanish......Yeah, I know..........thanks, Bobby. We owe you one...........okay, maybe a few more than one.......that only makes like, twenty four..........thirty nine, really?..........okay, we're on our way.........will do", Dean said, closing his flip phone. He turned on the car, and started driving, doing his best (and failing) to covertly watch Sam out of the corner of his eyes. When Sam just stared out the window and drummed his fingers on his knee, Dean felt safe enough to turn on the radio. When Asia came on, Dean smiled, turning up the volume.

"Dean, do you mind?", Sam asked angrily, cranking the volume back down.

"Dude, what the hell? Shotgun shuts his cakehole, remember?", Dean said incredulously.

"I just hate Asia", Sam muttered sourly.

"The band or the continent?", Dean asked, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Both", Sam snapped, before turning to the window. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"God, I just hate driving", Sam complained. Dean's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, really Sammy?", he asked.

"Yeah. I hate the traffic, I hate the sitting. I hate the stupid lines too", Sam replied, glaring at the offending dashed lines out of the windshield.

"Really?", Dean asked, his eyebrows rising again.

"Yeah, and I hate this car, and the awful music. Heck, I hate this flannel", Sam grouched, plucking at his shirt. It was a miracle Dean's eyebrows didn't pop off of his head and fly out of the car as they continued to rise in concern and confusion. Finally, Dean just shook his head and sped up. They had to get to Bobby's quicker than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my funny interpretation of multiple personality disorder, but this is a real disorder. Unlike in this fic, it destroys lives. If you think you may suffer from this disorder, please see a trained professional.
> 
> As usual, I would LOVE a kudo or comment, and please check out my other work!  
> -WildFire35


End file.
